Comme quoi il faut souffrir pour aimer
by SuzuFuu
Summary: Tenma est tellement amoureux du numéro 10 de Raimon qu'il se met à déprimer croyant que ce dernier ne l'aime pas de la même façon que la sienne. Mais tout cela est-ce vrai? Comment Tenma sortira t-il de sa dépression? Petite fiction de deux chapitres dont le dernier que je posterais plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

Comme quoi il faut souffrir pour aimer

Chapitre 1 : Les ennuis commencent

Je m'appelle Tenma Matsukaze j'ai 15ans et je suis au collège Raimon. Depuis 3 ans je suis dans leur équipe de football. Pas mal de choses ont, d'ailleurs, changées depuis mon arrivée : comme par exemple la composition de l'équipe. Mais bon depuis que je suis là et que je l'ai rencontré rien a bougé au niveau de notre relation. Bon d'accord au tout début c'était un ennemi envoyé par le 5ème secteur mais grâce à mon amour pour le foot et à ma détermination d'acier ils a complétement changé d'attitude et maintenant c'est notre buteur « vedette ».

Mais là commence mon problème : pour moi je voudrais qu'il soit plus qu'un simple buteur et ami. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je déprime depuis 1mois. Encore heureux que mes amis sont là ainsi que ma passion du foot. En parlant de foot notre équipe est enfin prête, nous avons réussi à recruter tous les membres manquants à cause du lavage de cerveau.

Bref maintenant que je me suis « présenté », je vais commencer mon histoire :

J'étais à côté de Fey, nous étions tous 2 allongé sur l'herbe à proximité du terrain de foot extérieur de Raimon en attendant le feu vert pour l'entraînement de Wonderbat. Et comme à mon habitude j'ai les yeux rivés sur lui : Tsurugi Kyousuke. Et comme à son habitude il s'entraîne déjà, j'aurais d'ailleurs aimé le rejoindre mais en ce moment je préfère plutôt l'observer. Fey se releva en me tendant une main, encore dans mes rêves je la saisi. Sans que je ne le remarque mon ami me regardait droit dans les yeux avant de me dire en soupirant un coup :

-Tenma arrêtes de te faire du mal.

-Hein ? T'as dit quelque chose Fey ?

Le garçon aux cheveux vert croisa alors ses bras avec un air mi énervé et mi amusé par la situation :

-Je disais : quand vas-tu accepter tes sentiments et les lui avouer ?

Je lui répondis en serrant mon poing aussi fort que mes mains blanchirent :

-Si tu parles de Tsurugi c'est simple : je n'ose pas. Pour la seule et bonne raison que je suis certain qu'il refusera mes avances en me répliquant : « Désolé je ne suis pas homosexuel » avec son air sérieux. Et là en plus du râteau adieu l'amitié que j'aurais voulu au moins préserver.

-Je te comprends hélas tu vas devoir réagir quand même car tout le monde va finir par remarquer ton changement de comportement.

-Ça me fait déjà du bien d'en parler Fey, merci. Je vais y réfléchir… Ce n'est pas pour changer de sujet mais : tu l'es aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune attaquant fit une mine d'étonné mais ne broncha pas. Il savait ce que je voulais dire et il me répondit avec un hochement de tête positif :

-Avec Yuuchi…

-Nani ?! Le frère de Kyousuke ?! Et vous sortez ensemble ?, m'criais-je étonné.

-Un peu moins fort Tenma s'il te plait, me chuchota Fey. Oui c'est le frère de Kyousuke et oui on sort ensemble. Mais les choses étaient compliquées comme toi avec lui en ce moment. Et tu sais, dans ton équipe tu n'es pas le seul à être gay.

Sur le coup je fus tellement surpris que je fis les yeux ronds. Comme quoi le monde était grand et regorgeait de secrets plus fous les uns que les autres. Je me mis alors à réfléchir afin de trouver les personnes de l'équipe ayant une sexualité comme la mienne. Ma première pensée fut pour Shindou. Hochement négatif de la part de mon ami. Ensuite je proposa, à ma propre surprise, Shinsuke. Encore négatif. Puis j'essaya de me concentrer sur leur physique et je paria Kirino-sempai. Là pas de réponse de mon interlocuteur. Je m'écria une fois de plus encore plus fort que la fois précédente :

-Kirino-sempai est gay ?!

-Tenma s'il te plait pour la énième fois : arrêtes de crier, et oui il l'est.

-Gomen, et tu le sais comment

-Je les ai vus lui et Kariya se tenir la main et s'embrasser dans le coin du parc près de la tour Inazuma.

-Avec Kariya en plus ?! Qui aurait cru franchement, alors que ces deux-là ne s'entendaient même pas à uné époque, dis-je avec lassitude.

-Comme le dicton le dit : l'amour rend aveugle (NDA : dédicace à Midorikawa), fredonna Fey.

-Oh oui beaucoup trop, marmonnais-je les yeux rivés sur mon âme-sœur.

Mon ami m'interrompit dans ma rêverie en me faisant un signe à l'aide de sa main. Je le regarda et il bascula la tête vers l'arbre beaucoup plus à droite avec un air de dire : « Hep, regardes là-bas ».

Je tourna à mon tour ma tête et je manqua d'ailleurs de tomber tellement le choc était grand à encaisser. Shuu et Hakuryu, là, contre un arbre bien cachés à l'abri des regards à part les nôtres bien sûr et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils s'emballaient à en être asphyxiés. Hakuryu la main à l'intérieur du T-shirt de son amant. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche afin de ne pas crier une fois de plus.

-Tu vois, ces deux-là s'aiment. Tu n'as pas envie de connaître ces choses avec la personne que tu aimes ?, intervint le numéro 11.

Oh si je voulais les connaître mais je n'osais pas encore une fois. Si seulement ma timidité et stupidité ne m'empêchait pas de tout lui avouer Je retenu mes larmes difficilement. Fey me mit une main sur mon épaule et me dit :

-Viens Wonderbat nous appelle.

Sur le coup je me ressaisis et couru vers le terrain. Des larmes ne purent s'empêcher quand même de couler, je les essuya précipitament afin que personne ne s'aperçoive de ma profonde tristesse. Quand j'arriva devant l'entraîneur, Tsurugi m'accorda un bref regard. Je détourna vite la tête les yeux rougis et m'infligea une claque mentale pour l'avoir regardé à mon tour. Alors que nounours donnait des instructions à Shuu , je m'étira un peu avant de partir prendre un ballon. Lorsque je saisissa l'objet une main attrapa par derrière et Kyousuke me dit d'un ton pesant :

-Je le vois Matsukaze, tu as pleuré. Et ne me bluff pas je te connais ! Tu m'en parleras après l'entraînement.

Et il partit sans se retourner et moi comme un idiot sur le coup de l'émotion je lacha la balle et me mis à sangloter. Que devais-je faire ? J'étais perdu.

Une bonne heure plus tard notre entraîneur nous accorda une pause de 10min. Shinsuke s'était précipité sur moi pour discuter mais je rejeta sa proposition le cœur lourd . Je ne me sentais pas très bien, des nausées montaient dans ma gorge, mon corps était faible. Je fis alors part de mon mal-être à Wonderbat. Il réflichissa un petit moment puis après un diagnostic il hocha la tête en me disant :

-C'est vrai que tu as mauvaise mine. Je t'accorde la permission de rentrer chez toi.

Je le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis ne prenant pas l'intention de m'habiller je ramassa mon sac et marcha jusqu'à mon domicile penaud. De toute façon je n'aurais pas été voir Kyousuke je voulais à tout prix éviter le pire. Lorsque j'entra Aki se précipita sur moi et me dit avec effroi :

-Oh mon Dieu Tenma-kun dans quel état tu es ! Tu es tout palot !

-Aki-nee je suis pas très ce soir. Je rentre de l'entraînement, Wonderbat m'a autorisé à y partir à cause de mon état.

-Mais je vois ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Bof pas le moral.

Je défis mon manteau et posa mon sac dis à Aki que je n'avais pas faim et je monta dans ma chambre. Sasuke y était déjà, endormi sur mon tapis. Je m'allongea dans mon lit en observant le plafond. Trop de questions trottinaient dans ma tête et cela me donnait mal au crâne. Je n'aurais jamais cru faire une dépression à ce point et tout ça à cause de lui ou plutôt. Après tout c'est moi qui l'aimait et qui étais homosexuel. J'enfoncea ma tête dans mes draps, la tristesse monta en moi au point que les sanglots se transformèrent en un torrent de larmes incontrôlables. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer d'ailleurs plus les minutes passaient plus on aurait dit que je devenais fou. Je voyais qu'une image dans ma tête : celle de moi et Tsurgi s'enlaçant. Une chose impossible !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le remède miracle.

Le lendemain je fus quasi dans le même état que la veille. Aki essayait de me parler et de me faire manger mais je restais muet, le regard dans le vide. Inquiète elle appela un médecin qui, après un bref diagnostic, conclu que je n'avais nulle maladie mis à part un état de dépression massif. Aki-nee parut très surprise puis me regarda inquiète en demandant au médecin ce qu'il fallait faire. J'entendis ce dernier répondre : « le seul moyen serait d'arriver à savoir ce qui le rend dans cet état, peut-être un ami ou de la famille pourrait lui parler. Discute-t-il beaucoup avec quelqu'un quand vous communiquez entre vous ? ». « Oh oui, répondit la gérante, je crois qu'il s'appelle Tsurugi Kyousuke. En plus il est extrêmement heureux quand il me parle de lui ». A l'entente de ce nom, ma tête se releva brusquement, le docteur se tourna alors vers moi puis vers Aki et s'exclama :

- Amenez-lui ce Tsurugi et là les choses bougeront peut-être. Toi Tenma Matzukaze, mange ! C'est bénéfique pour ta santé et ton bien être. Et ne reste pas en pyjama va te laver pour accueillir ton ami. Sur ce je vais vous laissez Mme Kino et si cela persiste…emmenez le voir un psy. Sur ce…

Quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer Aki vint me voir et me dit :

-Je vais appeler chez les Tsurugi , Endou doit avoir leur numéro. Va te laver s'il-te-plait.

Et elle partit me laissant sur mon lit assis dans mes pensées comme toujours. En allant vers la salle de bain j'aperçu Aki avec le téléphone à l'oreille en train de parler. Et malheureusement elle appelait la mauvaise personne. Kyousuke ne pouvait m'aider car c'était lui mon soucis. Enlevant mon pyjama j'entrai dans la douche. Je pris 20minutes à me laver correctement. Et là une pensée me vint : « Que faisais-je là ? Pourquoi me l'avais-je alors que je n'avais pas l'intention de le voir ? » Et je trouvai bien vite la réponse : j'étais amoureux. Habillé d'un polo bleu turquoise et d'un pantacourt noir à rayures blanches, je sortis de la salle. J'étais encore nerveux mais je me sentais un peu mieux. J'allumai alors ma télé et justement c'était la finale de la coupe d'Asie : Japon contre Corée. Je regardai l'heure : 10h30. Mon portable vibra, je le saisi sachant à quoi m'attendre et j'eus raison : SMS de Kyousuke disant « J'arrive ». Quel idiot il faisait ce n'était pas grâce à lui que j'allais me remettre !

10minutes plus tard on sonna à la porte. C'était lui. Je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter la télé un fond de parole me faisait du bien. Aki indiqua alors ma chambre à mon âme-sœur. Tout à coup j'eus une idée. Je me précipitai contre la porte et mis tout mon poids dessus en espérant qu'il n'arriverait pas à entrer. J'entendis les doux pas de Tsurugi et vit ma poignée tourner et se bloquer vite fait. Tout à coup la pression retomba je fis un soupir de soulagement : il s'était reculé. Mais, sans que je m'en rende compte il enfonça la porte à coup d'épaule. Il avait profité que j'eus lâché la poignée. Stupéfait je me précipitai pour m'assoir sur mon lit.

-Alors Matsukaze on essaye de m'éviter ? lança froidement celui que j'aimais.

Je maugréai un « humm » et il prit place à côté de moi. Nous restâmes 10 bonnes minutes à ne rien dire et à regarder la télé. Je réussis quand même à prononcer un mot quasi inaudible pour répondre à la question posée tantôt par mon destinataire :

-Oui.

-T'as dit quoi ? J'ai rien capté.

- Tu es sourd où quoi Tsurugi je ne tiens pas à le répéter. Les oreilles ça se lavent comme les pieds, murmurais-je.

-Et les gueules ça se ferment comme les tiroirs mais dans ton cas tu dois l'ouvrir ta gueule ! Alors répètes en mieux s'il-te-plait !

-Oui, criais-je.

-Voilà qui est mieux. Donc ça signifie que cette après-midi tu ne viens pas t'entraîner avec nous ?, me demanda-t-il en se calmant.

-Je ne crois pas…

-Tu sais tu peux tout me dire. Car j'en ai ras le bol de ton comportement. C'est quoi qui te tracasse autant ?

Incroyable j'étais bluffé, LE Tsurugi Kyousuke s'inquiétait pour moi.

-Rien…, répondis-je.

-Mais oui c'est ça. Allez je propose : c'est ta famille ?

-Non.

-Ton chien ?

-Non Sasuke n'a rien.

-Par contre son maître si ! Les cours ?

-Non.

-Marre de tes non ! Alors c'est quelqu'un en particulier ?

Là je resta muet comme un carpe donnant à mon interlocuteur une réponse positive.

-C'est Shinsuke ton meilleur ami ?

-Non.

Tu connais d'autres mots que non ?

-Non.

Tsurugi commença tout doucement à s'énerver mais ne perdit pas patience.

-Pour faire plus général : Quelqu'un dans l'équipe ?

-Mouai.

-Dieu merci tu connais aussi le mot oui.

De suite il m'énuméra tous les membres actuels de l'équipe, 15min avait passé sans que lui donne une réponse positive. Tsurugi comprit alors une chose : il avait oublié une personne.

-Alors, il déglutit, c'est moi ?

-….. Ouai….

Et là, pris d'une immense envie de me lâcher, je pleurai toute les larmes de mon corps. Mon ami prit peur et me demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour me rendre dans un tel état. Je ne répondis pas préférant fermer ma bouche afin qu'aucune connerie ne sorte du genre : « Tu as capturé mon cœur » où l'a il aurait tout découvert. Et c'est alors que se passa une chose étonnante de sa part : il me prit ma main et posa sa tête contre la mienne. Kyousuke n'aurais jamais fait une telle marque d'affection à personne, même pas à son frère ! Je restai donc pétrifié sur le coup. C'est alors que l'impensable se réalisai : sa bouche frôla la mienne. Voulant être plus proche de lui je me lovai contre son torse musclé laissant apparaître un sourire à mon compagnon. Nous restâmes longtemps dans ses bras : j'étais aux anges. Un immense sourire banane s'étira sur mes lèvres :

-Je dois y aller gomen, je dois aller voir Yuichi à l'hôpital…, me murmura-t-il en se séparant à contre cœur de moi.

Je fus comme une statue alors que mon beau sourire disparaissait. Pas déjà, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Lorsqu'il se leva de mon lit je l'attrapa par le bras :

-Ne pars pas. Restes je t'en supplie.

Les larmes recommençaient à perler mes yeux orangés. Il se recula vivement et me pris violemment dans ses bras :

-Je t'aime Matsukaze Tenma… et je sais que c'est ça la cause de ta déprime.

Il joua un peu avec mes cheveux puis m'embrassa férocement avec la langue. Quelques secondes magiques passèrent puis après nous être détaché Aki cria d'en bas :

-Tsurugi-kun tes parents sont là ! Ils t'attendent devant la maison !

Il répondit à Aki-nee puis me regarda amoureusement. Il m'embrassa furtivement une dernière fois.

2minutes plus tard je le voyais de ma fenêtre : il entrait dans sa voiture. Je reçu un SMS de suite me disant : « Sors avec moi Tenma Matsukaze ». Et là le Japon marqua l'ultime but de la victoire. Je lui répondis alors qu'il remontrait le goal à la télé : « je l'ai toujours désiré 3 ».


End file.
